


Regret

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron admits regret in what led to him and Camille divorcing while admitting his undying love for her
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Regret

“I can’t move on from you”Aaron said to her 

“Considering how long we’ve been together I would fault you”Camille says 

“I’ll always be in love with you”Aaron said to Camille 

“As will I”Camille agreed with him 

“It’s funny how we end up falling back in each other’s paths again”Aaron states 

“The world works in mysterious ways”Camille says to him 

“Amen to that”Aaron mentioned 

“I don’t think I could imagine not having you in my life”Camille admitted to him 

“I regret my role in what cultivated in ultimately ending us as a couple”Aaron confessed to her 

“We can only look toward today and the days to come”Camille says


End file.
